Unnoticed
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: This is my life, except it's being lived by Hotaru! (Formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Hotaru, from Sailor Moon, and I'm pretty sure I don't own my life. The people I love do.  
  
Why are people the way they are? Why can't they leave me alone? I can't remember doing anything to them. One person in particular goes out of her way to make me feel bad. It started out with just her, but she brought her friends into it. This is my life, told through the eyes of my favorite character.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru! Don't you know the old-fashioned look is so out of style?" Erica S. yelled. Of course, she yelled it out in the middle of the hall, where everyone would look at her. I think that she just loves the attention. I have four friends, three of whom I consider sisters. They don't have many classes with me, so I have to fend for myself a lot. Some days I'm overlooked, but others I'm not so fortunate. It's easier to be ignored than to be noticed and taunted. Girls are harsh. They never forget grudges or mistakes.   
  
The only way to be popular is to act like someone your not. Hotaru smirked a little and began to list. ~What are the ways to be popular...~she thought.   


1. Wear too much sparkly makeup.  


2. Insult everyone you want to, they're below you anyway.   


3. Wear only skin-tight clothes, showing as much skin as the dress code will allow.   


4. Hit on older guys. How could they resist your slutty looks?  


5. Lie to your friends. When they say they look bad, instead of agreeing like you want, you tell them they look fine. 


	2. 02

Unnoticed- Chapter 2!!

A/N- Thank you for reviewing. I won`t list your names, because you know who you are.*GRIN*

"Greetings."Cam, one of Hotaru`s friends said.

"Hm? Oh, hey. Did you hear any new rumors about us?"Hotaru questioned.

"No. Are there any?"

"Not that I know of."

Hotaru sighed and kept walking down the hallway. Suddenly something, or someone, collided with her back.She turned to see Erica with her arms still out in front of her.

"Oops! I`m sorry! She pushed me!"she said, giving a sarcastically sweet smile.

"DON`T TOUCH ME!!!!" Hotaru shouted, getting a few odd looks.

"You can`t do anything about it, you know."she said smugly.

"I can break you hand and feed your fingers to you."Hotaru called over her shoulder, trying to resist the urge to turn around and hit the stupid girl. 

She laughed. BIG mistake. Hotaru wasn`t joking. She hadn`t won the title Shinimegami for nothing...

~Paybacks a b*tch..~Hotaru thought with a smirk, heading toward her next class.

(Yes. I really did tell the girl that I would break her hand and feed her her fingers, one by one. She really did laugh. One of these days, she`s going to make the wrong person mad... I hope I`m there to see it!)


	3. 03

****

Unnoticed. Ch. 3

Thank you, Angel of Strata, Tarasaturn, Saturn_Moon, and Lee for reviewing!! 

Sigh Yes. People really do treat me like this. While reading this story, I hope that you realize how much it really hurts when you say like that this to people. Us "freaks" can`t be expected to take it forever. I hope you have good insurance if you want to make the wrong group mad. I don`t even know what I did to them though!!

Hotaru walked into the building and headed to the cafeteria to wait for her first block-Athletics. She sighed and frowned down at the mandatory blue-and-white Athletics shirt. She looked up when she heard high pitched giggles. ~What ARE they constantly giggling at?!?!? Can they not help it? Or is it just a bad habit?~

"Move!!" someone behind her said. "MOVE!" the voice was more annoyed this time. Hotaru stopped walking to her classroom and the girl walked around her. It was Erica…of course.

"That`s a good girl!!!" she said with a (sarcastic) sweet smile.

"I`m not a dog you know."Hotaru said.

"You SURE do look like it!" Erica laughed. 

"You look worse than I do."Hotaru stated.

"Look in a mirror sometime, freak." They were laughing harder.

"I think your mirror must be defective." Hotaru told them, turning to sit down and try to ignore them. 

~I now KNOW what people meant when they said it felt like the whole world was laughing at them. Oh, well. As I always say, `Life sucks and then you die.` I hope she rots in heck.~ Hotaru started laughing like an idiot, getting quite a few odd looks, but oh well, she was having fun mentally bashing preps!!


End file.
